Callie Fernie
Callie Fernie is a fan character created by ExoticFairyTail for the South Park series. She is the main character of the fanfiction Journey Back Home also done by ExoticFairyTail. In her premier episode, she was shown has a primary character, but now has become a secondary character that is sometimes seen talking on the stairwell or in the lunchroom with the other girls. Background Callie was born, along with her twin sister, Cassidy Fernie, on August 24, 2000 in Los Angeles, California. Since her father worked in a high, exectuive position in Los Angeles, Callie and her sister were raised and grew up most of their childhood in a suburban city nearby. In this city, Callie and Cassidy were restless and both picked up the skill of imitation. Callie also began to learn how to play the guitar while Cassidy practiced her singing. Both Callie and Cassidy attended Crest Palm Elementary in Los Angeles. While Cassidy exelled and made friends, Callie had trouble in most of her classes and was bullied often. Due to this, Callie was verbally abused by her mother for not being as 'perfect' as Cassidy and was viewed as failure to her family. Although most of their classmates were viewed in hate by Callie, she admired 3 of her classmates: Missy Argail, Jenny Hartveil, and Abby Tuscany. She viewed them in a high light and wished to be their friend one day. Near the end of third grade, Missy, Jenny, and Abby wanted to create trouble and placed drugs and laxaitives into the school lunches to make the other kids sick. After the students became sick from eating the school lunches, the 3 were caught and almost sent to juvenielle hall until Callie, desperately wanting to be their friend, took the fall and placed the blame upon herself. She was sent to juvenielle hall and spent a week there until she was bailed out by her father. This caused more animosity from her mother thus leading the abuse to become physical as well as verbal. In 4th grade, Callie began to further her skill of playing guitar by gaining official guitar lessons and practiced by picking out some music from her favorite bands and play them on her guitar. She played 2-3 hours a day and slowly, she began to improve. By the middle of 4th grade, she was able to play one song nearly perfect. After she finished with that song, she tried to tackle the song ''Pain ''by Three Days Grace but continuously failed every time she tried. She still kept practicing, even during her recess and lunch breaks. One day, during recess, Missy, Jenny, and Abby overhear her practicing and decide to put her in a new band that they were forming called ''Super Girl Evolution. ''Once asked, Callie accepts and becomes their official guitarist for the next two years. In this band, she made friends with the 3 she saw as idols and began to pursue a skill that she was passionate for. They practiced every day from 4-8 and were able to create one CD, though it wasn't as popular as expected. They were pursueing another when Callie had to quit the band and move to South Park. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.